


Obedience Training

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [12]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, Dark, Extremely Dark, Graphic Incest, Graphic Rape, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mirror Verse, Omega Howard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triggers, but only because Howard was evil first, evil!tony, it’s horrible, no good fic, really horrible, so yes Tony is out of character, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt i got in an email: So I've read a lot of fics where Howard sexually abuses Tony but I want one where Tony fucks his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myfo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfo/gifts).



> Dark fic. Tony rapes his dad. If that's not your cup of joe then please don't read. It's marked underage because Tony is sixteen.
> 
> Written for a friend. I do not own these characters, they belong to MARVEL.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> :) :D
> 
> Also, if anyone has any requests for a punishment or anything then you can either post it to the comments or email jeniouis@yahoo.com. I will fill almost any request.

"You're a useless little pissant." Howard barked at Tony who was sent home for a week from his boarding school because of fighting. "A real weak, worthless retard. I knew you wouldn't be able to make it in that boarding school. You're just not smart enough! Get out of my sight, you make me sick. That's why I don't love you." Howard sneered. Tony turned on his heels and started to climb the stairs.

He used to hang his head when his father called him worthless, used to cry when his father told him he didn't love him but now Tony was just indifferent as he ambled up the stairs.

Howard Stark was the worst person in the world and was everything an omega wasn't supposed to be. He hated his own son because, as Howard said, he never thought he would breed something as _sorry_ as Tony. And Howard was a whore; there was barely a night that passed where Howard wouldn't drag home some unnamed alpha or two to share his bed with. Tony remembered the omega dragging home an alpha he had met at Maria's, Tony's mother, funeral on her burial day and when Tony asked how could he do such a thing, Howard said,

"What? She dead, not me. And she never satisfied me anyway."

Tony stopped on the staircase, burning with anger and he looked over at his father who was on the telephone making someone else's life miserable.

Tony had hated Howard since the day he disrespected his mother and now as he watched the little, horrible omega pace around, yelling at some poor soul on the phone, he couldn't help but remember the last thing his father had said,

"She never satisfied me anyway."

Tony always thought that was because his father was a knotslut and that was something his mother couldn't give to Howard but now that Tony had reached the age and as an alpha, he could do it.

Tony looked over at him with a grim, hungry smirk. Yeah, he was going to knot his dad and **make** him submit. Just to make him suffer, just to put him through some of the same pain Howard put other people through.

Tony walked back down the staircase and over to his father who scowled the minute he saw Tony.

"I thought I told you-" Howard started but Tony cut him off by grabbing the phone and slamming it on the hook before he slapped the bitch omega across the face. "The hell? How dare you put-" Tony punched him in the mouth and the omega went flying back on the couch.

"Shut the fuck up." Tony growled at him with an alpha aggressiveness that would have any omega cowering and his father was no different. "You are the most ornery, insufferable person on the planet and you make it your mission to make everyone's life miserable but I'm about to set your pathetic ass straight." Tony said as he started to unbuckle his belt and undid his pants pushing them down his thighs.

Howard just stared at him shocked and when Tony takes off his pants and he sees his son's huge, hardening cock Howard becomes frightened.

"T-Tony, what are you doing?" Howard asked with shocked apprehension in his eyes and Tony chuckled, glad to see his father humbled for once.

"Just consider this your much needed obedience training." Tony said grimly. When Howard fully realized what Tony was saying, he tried to get up but Tony grabbed his arms and tied them together with his belt, holding them above his head with one hand and he started undoing Howard's pants with the other.

"No! Tony, I'm your father. You can't do this, please don't do this." Howard begged.

"Oh you're my father now. A minute ago you didn't even love me." Tony growled and he tugged off Howard's pants and threw them on the floor. The omega stared up at him with remorse and pleading but Tony covered his mouth before he could speak. "If you don't want me to ever do this again, I suggest learning how to keep your fucking mouth shut now, understand?" Tony said. Howard struggled beneath him and bit the inside of Tony's hand.

"Ouch." Tony said as he snatched his hand away but instead squeezed it around Howard's throat. "I asked you a question! Do you understand?" Tony barked as Howard struggled to breath beneath his grip. He nodded fervently and Tony let him go, watching Howard cough and gasp for air as he trailed his hand down to Howard's opening and shoved to fingers into him at once. His dad yelped in pain and Tony was shocked to find that his dad was actually really tight. Tight enough that Tony knew it hurt and he wasn’t going to prepare him and try to make it easier on him either. Tony smirked and started fondling his dad’s dick, knowing the sensation would make him get self-lubricate. He leaned down on Howard and nipped on his neck.

“T-tony.” Howard whined desperately and he was starting to cry now. “Please, I am so, so sorry.”

Tony laughed smugly. “Oh now you want to apologize. So first rule of obedience training is that you don’t talk unless I tell you to, and if you need to get my attention you will regard me as Alpha and nothing less.”

“Tony wait, I-” Howard started but cried out when Tony shoved two fingers in him again.

“What did I tell you to call me?” Tony said as he moved his fingers in and out of Howard, twisting his fingers in his dad’s self-made slick.

“A-alpha.” Howard said and as praise Tony withdrew his fingers.

“Good boy.” Tony said as he lined himself up to his dad’s hole but Howard tried to scoot away.

“Alpha wait.” Howard pleaded, tears flooding his eyes.

“I told you not to speak. What is it?” Tony barked.

Howard looked up at him through his lashes, struggling against the belt still wrapped around his wrist. “I am so sorry for being a bitch. I swear I will never act that way again. I’ll be good okay just don’t do this. Please.” Howard begged.

Tony laughed at him, “No, you say that now but you’re only going to call the police. Which reminds me, I’m going to claim you to so that way you’ll have to obey me.”

Tony watched the despair cross on Howard’s face before he slammed deep into him. Howard cried out so he did it again and again until his dad was nothing but a crying, whimpering mess. Tony finally picked up a fast, harsh, and punishing pace making sure he rubbed against his dad’s prostate every time so he could see the humiliation cross on Howard’s face when he groaned in both pain and pleasure. Tony snapped his hips forward and came and Howard whined when he felt Tony’s knot start to swell inside of him. Tony knew the knotting would be painful because omegas could only soulbond and if their soulmate wasn't knotting them, their bodies would clench automatically, against the stretching.

Tony thrusted his knot inside of Howard just to hear him wail and he leaned over and bit down hard on the nape of his shoulder as he started thrusting hard into Howard’s prostate. The omega came when he was claimed and Tony was deeply satisfied when Howard turned his head in humiliation from the white strips of his own cum lying on his chest.

“Look at me.” Tony demanded and Howard took a shaky breath and slowly turned his head to look up at Tony who thrusted his knot inside of him hard once. Howard yelped and looked up at Tony through his lashes. “What do you say?” Howard let out a sob and turned his head again for just a split second before looking back up at Tony.

“Yes, alpha?” Howard said softly, meekly.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
